144498-quiet-downs-scaling
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the part i wish i knew about, i only had 3 healing injectors when i went in and no food. I thought it was going to scale to my level not the other way around. Eitherway i cleared it with little trouble just took me alot longer with the down time. I will be making sure to bring lots of healing supplies next time :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The good news is you can do the other daily quests (they do not take long) and perhaps you will have enough for the hoverboard. Doing the downs quest every few days or so ? | |} ---- Yes, doing all the dailies i would need about 5 or 6 instance runs to get the hoverboard and at least 1 flair. I'll try doing the runs when I'm higher level, but I level super slow because little time + i like to explore everything and do all the quests and read everything. Maybe at lvl 20ish it'll be easier. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- wouldnt it just been better to scale it to peoples levels unless going in as a group? if going in as a group THEN scale it to 50 by all means. | |} ---- ---- And with my level 10 scaled in questing gear means of course, not perfect gear by any stretch, both the solo "mini-bosses" have been trouncing me. Now, bear in mind, I'm a "n00b," with my highest character level at 16, so certainly my own skill or lack thereof is a part of it, and likely a large part of it. But whichever questing path I've taken through the instance have tried each route now, I can work through the group assault, but simply cannot seem to down the "mini boss" Mayor, or the Cultist on my medic. Likely it would be easier in a small group, but at my game time, despite standing in front of the portal and asking openly for groups, I've yet to hook any interest in pairing up to take it on. A pity. Up to that point, the instance is a blast, so I would like to see the rest and maybe fight my way through to some costume rewards too, but it's just a bit beyond my ability to get them down below half health before they do me in and reset. Edited October 22, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- Problem with that is that you get a lot more experience than gear while leveling, so it's extremely hard to stack up on gear at your level (since before you get most of it, you're already at next level). And if you're not skipping anything in zone, you'll be 2-3 levels above it before leaving. Heck, even doing Quiet Downs itself gives exp but no gear, so just by running it it's going to get harder and harder. Also, I would say that doing it with matchmade group as opposed to going solo is a gamble whether you get geared lvl50 players capable of carrying poor low-lvl, or get into party of undergeared players like yourself. First scenario means you're in luck. In second scenario, not only health is significantly increased to offset more players but all mobs get interrupt armor making it harder to avoid/increase damage. At least for me, despite being overleveled for my gear I find solo runs with good interrupt management much smoother than group runs. | |} ---- ---- Point. In fact, a palpable point. My own medic has gained almost a full level just inside 10 to now 11 just by failing to run Quiet Downs solo some of the mobs, but failing on the mayor and equivalent, which has driven all his gear even further down from optimal, without allowing him any access to gearing up at all. Curious. Anyhow. Likely to give up on the instance then, as a result, and stick to the dailies that he can access. Edited October 22, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- UPDATE: after a bit of practice, I'm now getting 62 shade silver per 15 min, as lvl 31 stalker. :) I'm doing that completely unbuffed, easy as hell. Would probably be even faster with the settler station speed buff. Edited October 24, 2015 by Gothix | |} ---- ---- Gold is actually 62 SS. Silver is 50. Just as an FYI. You're missing out on 22 SS by hitting bronze only. Edited October 24, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Gold is 50, Silver is 40. You're subscribed, so you get more than me. And I'm hitting Silver, not Bronze. Edited October 24, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- ---- Oh. I had no idea. XD | |} ---- well duh lmao you 2 are level 50. you dont need awesome gear for it at 50, greens are way more than enough already. | |} ---- ----